


Daddy's Sissy

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Dom Thor, Feminization, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sissy Loki, Thor calls Loki 'Lolo' once and that's all that matters, Verbal Humiliation, a bit o' fluff, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Loki has a need to please his daddy dom, Thor, and prove he is nothing but a cock-craving sissy for the giant blond man.





	Daddy's Sissy

**Author's Note:**

> A concept we've been wanting to write for a bit. It started out as trap Loki, but quickly turned into sissy Loki. Enjoy uwu

Loki was fidgeting. He had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes, and after the week he had endured, waiting any longer was  _ hell _ to the young man. His fingers played erratically with the edge of his pretty deep green dress, the cropped dark denim jacket almost too scratchy. His nerves were heightened, and he twitched, crossing his legs and then uncrossing them, the lace of his thigh-highs grazing against sinfully soft, pale skin. 

 

The boy scooted towards the edge of the seat, letting out a small sigh of relief as he did. His little caged cock was now drooping between his spread legs, and he let out a whine as the bullet up his ass shifted slightly. 

 

Where the hell was Thor?!

 

After Loki had locked his cock in the pink chastity cage Thor had sent him, he had walked to the nearby post box to mail his dom the key, swallowing nervously as the envelope slipped into the slim mouth, and he knew there was no going back. Now, his release that he had been all but  _ dying _ for was resting in Thor’s very large and capable hands. All week, the older man had instructed Loki via text, phone call, or webcam to do various things that would arouse him, but damnit! Loki was stuck in the cage, and of course they both knew it, but it just made the younger that much more horny and impatient for his daddy to arrive in the private dungeon space. 

 

He let out another high pitched whine, his balls scraping against the lace of his tiny panties, and his nipples feeling a similar sensation with the bralette he was wearing. 

 

“Daddy~” Loki whined softly, rocking slightly. 

 

Thor as well aware of the time, and he knew Loki was waiting on him and it made the blond smirk to himself. 

  
He wasn't just making Loki restless, but also making sure everything was ready for tonight.    
  
He was excited! 

  
Loki was hardly the first man he had ever dominated, nor the first one he had instructed to sissify. But the sweet innocence the younger man had with those big green eyes and how he melted under Thor's orders, that was something quite special, and he had been looking forward to their first meeting in person.   
  
And he would make sure it was absolutely perfect.    
  
The doors to the large room opened, and Thor strode, looking every bit as godly as he did in the video calls, and more. The large muscled man wore tight strapped leather that hugged his body with his arms bare to show off their enormous size.    
  
He smiled when he locked eyes with the pretty boy sitting as still as he could, wearing the dress he had told him to come in.    
His angled cheeks were already blushed pink, and Thor noticed the fidgeting and knew he was exactly as he wanted him. Eager, frustrated, and extremely horny.    
  
Loki was even more beautiful in person, and he looked him up and down and gave a pleased grunt as he walked up to him.   
  
"Hello baby, have we been a good little girl?"

 

Loki stood up, moaning at the voice he had drooled over during their video calls, and he stood awkwardly in his high heels, which he had been practicing to walk in. Thor was standing right in front of him, and Loki couldn't help the hand he raised to trail down the man's mostly exposed torso. God, his daddy was so fucking hot. 

 

“Yes, daddy.” Loki said obediently when a big hand tilted his chin upwards. He leaned forward and finally was able to kiss the man he had been talking to for months, and finally was putting into action all of his fantasies. “Daddy, I'm so happy to finally be touching you.” 

 

Thor picked up his other hand and brought it up with the other one, silently urging Loki to explore his body. Loki did so eagerly, gently pinching Thor's pink nipples, and he leaned forward, searching for another sweet kiss from his daddy. 

 

Thor leaned down as if to give him the kiss, but when Loki's eyes slid nearly closed, the larger man stopped, his lips simply ghosting over the other's and drawing his tongue along Loki's supple lower lip.    
  
"You'll have to earn one, baby." Thor grinned and pulled away, his large warm hand sliding down the small of Loki's back, feeling the subtle vibration of the bullet still in his ass. He slipped his hand between the twin mounds over the dress, pressing against it to tease a tiny gasp from his sub.    
  
He chuckled and stepped away, looking his little sissy boy up and down.    
"Lift your pretty dress for daddy. Show me your little caged cock." Thor of course had the key on him, but he had no intentions of letting Loki out of it just yet. Watching his squirm just standing there perfectly delicious.

 

Loki blushed, and lifted his dress, one hand moving down to let his bulge out. The pink cage stood out against the black lace, and Loki squirmed as Thor looked over him. 

 

“C-can we take it off, daddy?” Whined the younger, and then realized he forgot his manners, so he added a quick ‘please’,  tilting his head. Thor shook his head no, at which Loki whined softly. “Please?”

 

The older man drank in the subtle desperation under Loki's voice, but spoke firmly.    
"No. And if you ask again, I'll keep your pretty little cock caged for another week." He smiled when Loki suppressed a whine and he reached down to fondle him in his chastity device.    
  
"Besides, a sissy like you should be locked up."  He gently squeezed around the root of his cock and balls, knowing he was turning him on and there was absolutely nothing the pale  boy could do about it.    
  
"Turn around and bend over." He ordered, and Loki obeyed, turning and bending over to show Thor his pantied ass.    
"Mmm, perfect," the blond smacked it, making Loki jump before slowly pulling down the panties to the bullet in his ass.    
  
Instead of turning it off or removing it, however, Thor amped up the vibration.    
"You like that, don't you sissy boy?" He teased the buzzing toy in and out. "I wonder how many people you passed on the way here that thought you were a girl, not knowing they were looking at a little bitch eager to get his pussy fucked by his daddy."   
  


Loki groaned, his face red. Part of Thor's instructions had been getting dropped off by the taxi five blocks away from the dungeon. It was his first time out in his clothes, but Thor had also explicitly said he was not to wear makeup. The taxi driver had called him “miss”, but Loki wasn't sure what anyone else might've thought. 

 

“D-daddy, please fuck me.” He requested as prettily as he could, his eyes rolling up slightly as Thor turned the vibration up a notch. “Please fuck my pussy.” 

 

"Such a horny little slut." Thor pressed the bullet in deeper, then spanked him again, leaving a light red swatch on his ass.    
  
"Go sit." Thor commanded, pulling Loki's panties back up over the buzzing bullet.    
"I have another surprise for you today." He watched as Loki hesitantly did as he was told, standing back up and going to the bench he had been waiting in for half an hour before.    
  
"Ride that bullet while I get it."    
  
After watching Loki for a few long moments, a look of satisfaction on his face before he turned to grab the small box he had left in there earlier. Inside was a full array of makeup.    
Thor took his time getting it, sauntering back over and pulling up a seat in front of him.    
  
"Daddy's going to doll you up. Keep fucking yourself on that vibrator, but make sure to stay very still. We wouldn't want your makeup to messed up would we?"   
Which was a not so subtle way of telling him there would be a punishment if he did.   
  


Loki let out soft moan after moan as Thor started applying makeup to his face. When he had sat down, the bullet lodged up further and was steadily vibrating against his prostate. He felt his useless, caged clitty begin to drool, and his slim thighs started to shake. 

 

“Oh....” He moaned softly, eyes staying closed for Thor, who was working on his eyeshadow. He bit his lower lip, and involuntarily jerked hard, letting out a whine as more drool fell from his little cock. 

 

Thor pulled away, tsking and frowning deeply at the black shimmery smudge that now streaked faintly down Loki's cheek   
"You've gone and made a mess of your makeup, after your daddy worked so hard on getting it perfect!"    
  
Thor's face was stern, but he was hiding a grin that Loki had accidently disobeyed. He set the makeup brush down, ignoring the shaky apology Loki was attempting on giving, and set the rest of the box on the ground next to him.    
  
In a quick movement, Loki was on Thor's lap, face down and ass in the air with his legs pinned by Thor's own.   
"I gave you a very simple command! Are you so horny to have your tight ass stuffed with cock that you can't even wait till you look like the whore you're acting like?"   
  
Thor raised and hand and brought it down hard on Loki's ass, and then again. "Apologize for wasting daddy's effort" he spanked him again.   
  


Loki yelped, and let out another involuntary moan. 

 

“I'm sorry!” He screamed when another  _ hard _ smack was delivered to his ass. Each swat made his legs kick in agony, and he sobbed, apologizing over and over again. The spanking eventually ended, with Loki still stuttering out pitiful apologies one after the other. 

 

“I'm sorry, daddy, I'm sorry-” 

 

Thor sat Loki back up onto his bench,    
"I know baby, you took you punishments well." He smiled, wiping a black smudged tear from his face.   
"Look at you, such a mess after one little spanking." He chuckled and grabbed a makeup wipe, fixing up the wet mess of Loki's face.    
  
They over started again, with Thor working just as diligently knowing that taking his time would make Loki all the more desperate.    
  
He even pressed his hand onto Loki's upper thigh, which in turn put pressure on his sore ass and bullet, and Thor was actually impressed Loki managed to stay still enough to finish the full face.    
  
He raised a mirror up to show his little sissy his finished makeup.    
His eyes were framed in perfect black shadow and liner, his lips a deep and bright berry red and his cheeks blushed.    
"Now you look like the cock sucking whore you always wanted to be."

 

Loki's face was flushed pink as he took it all in. He held the mirror while Thor started to brush his hair and pull one side back behind his ear, securing it with a barette. 

 

“Thank you, daddy.” Loki said, looking up in happiness at his dom, who smiled down at him. “I look so pretty.” 

 

He pursed his lips, hoping for a kiss, but Thor shook his head, saying again that he had to earn it. 

 

“Can I suck daddy's big fat cock?” Loki asked, tilting his head to the side, knowing Thor loved it when he did that over webcam. In person, it had the same effect, with Thor's handsome mouth spreading into a wide grin. “Please? I've practiced so much with my dildos.” 

 

Thor had specifically asked for those videos to be sent every night this last week as proof of his obedience, and he was indeed satisfied with how fast Loki had learned.    
  
"Yes baby, I think you've worked hard to deserve daddy's cock." Thor unbuckled the belt and straps, able to take out his huge cock without shucking the leather pants down any.   
  
"On your knees cumslut, show daddy what you've learned." He stroked himself, already hard in his hand and he loved how Loki looked at it with lustful hungry eyes.

 

Loki sank down, holding the man’s heavy cock with reverent hands, moaning softly as he put his face to it, nuzzling it along his cheek, inhaling the scent off it. Thor was so  _ manly _ . He was everything Loki wasn’t, and that aroused the smaller man on his knees to absolutely no end.

 

“Oh, daddy-” Loki groaned, taking a long lick from the man’s balls up to the tip, sucking on it, licking up the precum gratefully. “It’s even more beautiful in person. Thank you, daddy.” 

 

With that, and a heavy hand threaded in his hair, Loki opened his mouth and swallowed all of the man’s cock- all 9, thick inches of it down his throat. Instantly, he began to suck, moving his head, savoring the wonderful taste in his mouth, opening his eyes to see Thor as he groaned loudly. 

The hand in his hair gripped tighter, and Loki relaxed instantly, knowing Thor was going to start fucking down his throat. It hurt and he had to breathe as much as he could through his mouth, but Thor using him however he wanted made his little clit drool even more, and his moans could be heard, muffled as they were around the thick cock in his mouth. 

 

Thor could feel Loki's throat closing and opening around his cock, doing his best not to choke, but the blond was not giving him any mercy, fucking his mouth like a pussy.    
  
"You're sucking like an expert now sissy boy," Thor looked down at him, seeing Loki's flushed face and watering eyes, his pretty lipstick getting smudged by the constant pounding and drool coming out of the corners of his sub's mouth.   
  
"You're like a back alley whore, on her knees sucking the cocks of real men for a few bucks."    
He nudged Loki's dripping caged cock with his foot. "And you love it, don't you sissy boy? Being a pretty little fuck bag for your daddy"

 

Loki moaned loudly again, grinning a bit, and sucking even harder when he could. Thor let out a groan, and it sent a shiver through Loki. How desperately he wanted to taste his daddy’s cum! So he sucked and sucked, his hands coming up to rub the thick balls that smacked his chin. Musk rolled off the man, and a small sheen of sweat built up on his thick chest, highlighting the muscles. The boy groaned again, a hand on Thor’s hips, forcing him in deep, choking him. But Loki wanted this- he was daddy’s fucktoy! He was going to be a good princess for daddy. 

 

Thor pulled his head off, at which Loki choked at the thick member leaving his throat so suddenly. 

 

“Th-thank you, daddy... Please, please let me drink your cum.” He begged. 

 

Thor smiled, a devious look dancing behind his eyes at the sheer desire in Loki's. Thor had nearly gotten close, momentarily getting lost in that wonderful skilled tongue of his. How well he had taught his sub!   
"Begging for my cum, you really are a pathetic pansy bitch." He cupped Loki's face, smearing the drool from his lips.   
  
"Dont worry your pretty little head, baby. Daddy will be feeding you his cum soon enough." He let go of his face. "Take off your dress and crawl to the bed. Leave your heels on and take the bullet out. Lay down on your back with your legs spread to show off you pretty little cunt."   
  
He knew Loki would feel painfully empty with how long he had had the toy in him, but Thor would remedy that very soon with the several other toys he had in store.

 

Loki took off his jacket and his dress, folding them neatly before placing them on the bench. As Thor ordered, he crawled to the bed, pausing to wiggle his panties down to mid thigh as he stood, bent over to take the bullet out. The boy whimpered at the loss, but gulped and climbed onto the bed, his heeled feet planted on the soft sheets, hands coming under to grip his soft cheeks, spreading them for Thor. 

 

His little caged cock twitched, chest heaving in excitement. The way his daddy was talking to him had him highly aroused, and he wanted nothing more than to be fucked and choked till he passed out. Loki had always had male partners, but none ever as masculine as Thor. And this first real life meeting with his daddy was already such a fulfillment in the boy's fantasies. 

 

Thor loved the little added touches Loki did when carrying out his commands for his dom. Always with just a little extra flair that was both sexy and effortless and it drove the larger man wild. Loki was made to ordered and controlled.    
  
Thor picked up a few items, one of them a set of golden nipple clamps which chains lead to a silk collar. The more he moved, the more it would pull on those cute little rosy buds.    
  
Thor got onto the bed as well, crawling over the pale man, dragging his fingers along beautiful milky white skin swathed in the lace underthings.    
"Such a womanly body," Thor mused, coming up to tease his nipples through the thin fabric of the bralette.    
He leaned down to sample each, licking and flicking through the lace until they were hard and erect enough to clamp.    
  
He attached the collar next, his large hand pausing to squeeze Loki's neck before locking it into place.    
"You're going to show daddy just how much you want his big fat cock stuffed up your pussy."    
Thor reached down between Loki's long legs, fondling his poor caged cock for a moment before he slipped his fingers lower to his still lived asshole.    
  
He didn't hesitate to press in two thick fingers. "Fuck my hand."

 

Loki followed orders instantly, and began to move his hips up and down, moaning wantonly as he did. Thor was above him still, watching his every facial movement, so Loki played it up for his daddy. He gasped and his eyes rolled, and he would shiver. It was enough to make anyone go crazy, just watching him look and act like the little slut he was. He felt so pretty and petite under Thor. The comment about his body being womanly filled him with pride. Loki knew thor liked petite little things, so he had changed up his entire workout and eating routine to start suiting that. The bulk of his shoulders were gone, along with his calves. His stomach had only the slightest definition when flexed, and he had focused on working his bottom to raise it higher and make it more rounded. 

“Daddy, your fingers feel so fucking good.” Loki panted out, eyes rolling back. 

 

Thor rewarded Loki's erotic show with a kiss, though he kept it short before moving to the jaw and down to his neck where he could smell the floral perfume the younger had worn.    
"Your pussy is so tight, even with training," Thor spread his fingers inside before adding a third.    
  
He let Loki ride him for only a few more minutes before pulling out, and he flipped him onto his stomach in one easy movement, just like he had for the spanking.    
Thor knew Loki reveled in being manhandled, and it was certainly and easy thing to fulfill considering just how much bigger the blond was.    
  
Thor grabbed a bar that was tucked beside the bed, his free hand forcing Loki's hips up.   
"Hands," he demanded, patting the space on the bed between his thighs.    
Loki obeyed instantly, reaching his hands between his legs for his daddy to grab and attach to the bar, along with his ankles.    
  
When both his wrists and ankles were tightly secured, Thor smacked Loki's ass again. "You belong like this, helplessly displayed for what you really are. Your ass is so hungry for dick it was practically sucking my fingers in." As Thor spoke, he was silently adding lube to his own cock, slicking it thoroughly.   
  
The panties that were still halfway down Loki's thighs were ripped off and carelessly tossed to the floor. Thor grabbed Loki by the hips and he slammed his massive cock into his hole.

 

Being filled so suddenly ripped a scream from Loki's smeared lips, eyes rolling back fully as his daddy started to pound into him with no mercy. 

 

“Fuck! Fuck!” Screeched the boy, his clamped nipples forced painfully against the bed, and he bit into a pillow. Thor forced his head up, smacking his ass harshly. The boy let out a choked sob, his caged cock hanging uselessly between his legs. “D-daddy!” 

 

Thor reveled in the clear genuine cries of sheer pleasure.   
"God you sound so fucking girly!" Thor growled in satisfaction, smacking his ass again and getting another shriek of pained pleasure in response.    
  
"You're still so tight, it feels like a virgin cunt!" Thor pulled his hair again, the motion causing the collar to pull on the nipple clamps again.    
Without being able to move, Loki had absolutely no control over what Thor did to him, and he let out a pitiful desperate whine when the dom suddenly slowed his pace, riding him gently instead and he didn't miss the look of dazed confusion in those green eyes.    
  
But as soon as Loki seemed to relax just a little, Thor was suddenly pistoning into him again, the Velcro to one of his ankles being released and Loki's leg lifted to allow the blond to go even deeper.

 

The grip in his hair and on his thigh made it so Loki was forced into a very deep arch, his nipples yanked on with each deep thrust. Loki was drooling, so happy with each growl Thor directed towards him. He was a useless slut, and he sounded girly and his cunt was tight! With more training, he would be daddy's perfect sissy princess. 

 

“D-daddy! I'm gonna cum-” Loki moaned out, feeling the sensation building up inside. 

 

"Don't you dare!" Thor half roared to the smaller man. "If you cum without my express permission you won't cum for the rest of the year."  The blond would keep him in his cage for the four months left without hesitation, and he would make sure it was long and sexually suffering.    
  
Thor kept pounding into him until Loki's cries became shrill, and then he pulled out of his ass entirely just on the precipice of his climax. Loki whined loudly at the total loss of contact, but the dom only smiled.    
  
He unstrapped Loki's wrists and ankles, turning him to lay on his back again.    
He took off the clamps from his now red and sore nipples, kissing the hiss of pain the younger made when they were off.    
  
"Your tits are so sensitive now," Thor teased the buds between his teeth, licking them and ignoring Loki's wanton moans to be filled again.    
He pressed the knee that was between his legs against his pink chastity device.   
"Do you want daddy to play with your little clitty, princess?"   
  


Loki moaned and nodded, begging. 

 

“Please, please, please daddy! Please play with my little clitty!” He whined, groaning as Thor sucked his tits again. The bralette was unhooked and taken away from his body, the skin pink where it had rubbed a little too hard. Loki flushed as Thor's hands gently massaged all over his body, and he dared to do the same to the massive man, groaning as his hands glided over sweaty muscles. The scent of Thor filled the air, and Loki sat up, leaning in to breathe it in deep. How deeply he loved this smell already. 

 

“Daddy, please play with me.” He requested prettily in his ear, moving to kiss his cheek. 

 

Thor growled, the deep sound rattling the smaller man in the most wonderful way. He reached down to his pocket to pull out the key that had been safely tucked away. It had a tiny little heart carved into its base, and was matching pink to Loki's cage.   
  
With a soft click, the charity device was finally unlocked and the intense pressure it had been creating was relieved as Thor removed it from him.   
  
Loki's cock was considerably smaller than Thor's, and even erect the blond had often called it cute and used it as a source of erotic humiliation.    
  
"Look how turned on you are to finally being fucked by a man." Thor stroked Loki, using only two fingers to exaggerate the smaller size.   
"Your cute little clitty is so excited." He smiled and pressed a finger into his needy hole.

 

“Cause daddy's touching it-” Loki moaned, burying his face in Thor's neck, kissing and licking the skin, desperately wanting to show his daddy all the affection he had for him. “Mmm, it feels so good in daddy's fingers.” 

 

His head fell back when another finger entered his pussy, and he shyly wrapped a hand around Thor's cock, pumping it in time with the fingers in his own cock.  

 

“Daddy, I wanna ride it.” Loki whimpered, squirming. 

 

"Fucking whore, you just can't get enough of daddy's huge cock can you?" But the dark smile on his face betrayed his pleasure at Loki's begging for his dick.   
  
He pulled his fingers out and swift he'd their positions, laying on his back with Loki on top of him with nothing but his stockings and heels on. His beautiful face was a mess from spit and sweat and the hair Thor had but up was a glorious mess around narrow shoulders.    
  
He ran his nails along his smooth thighs, leaving trails of red before teasing Loki's dick again while his own cock rubbed between marked ads cheeks.   
  
"You will Not touch your little clitty, do you understand, bitch?" Thor squeezed Loki's cock just enough to be painful until Loki nodded and squeaked out that he understood.    
"Now, show your daddy how much you love stuffing your tight pussy."    
He lifted Loki and impaled him onto his shaft.

 

Loki's head dropped back in a loud moan, sinking all the way down to sit firmly against the man's lap. After a moment, he started to ride, rolling his hips, never letting too much of his daddy's cock out of his pussy. His efforts were rewarded with Thor groaning, and his two fingers rubbing against his clitty. 

 

“It's sooo big-” Loki moaned, riding harder. He wanted his daddy to cum in him! He needed it like he needed air, so he did everything he could think of to make Thor cum. Leaning forward, he suckled on the man's pink nipples, squeezing his cock with his tight little pussy, and moaning like the little cock-sucking whore he was. All of this for his daddy. 

 

Thor had no need to goad Loki to work his cock because he was already giving a hundred percent and the blond was beyond pleased. His sweet little sissy had taken every lesson given to him and was performing like an experienced slut!   
  
"Fuck yes that feels so good Lo," Thor moaned, his head falling back and he fucked into Loki's swirling hips, grabbing him by the chains still dangling from his collar to bring him down for a hard and messy kiss.   
  
He was getting close, and he smacked Loki's ass before grabbing his hard and using the leverage to switch their positions again. This time Thor had both of Loki's heeled legs over his shoulder as he plowed into him, closing his hand over his thin neck.

 

The boy’s eyes rolled back into his head. The lack of air made him feel like he was already going to pass out, but not until he felt Thor pumping his cum into his tight boy-pussy. 

 

“C-cum in me!” Loki begged, arching up when his little clitty was played with again. Tears of desperation ran down the sides of his pretty face, and his lips were bright red from the way Thor had been kissing and nipping at them. “P-please!” 

 

The pace Thor was going at started to stutter, and Loki knew his daddy was close. He clenched down, whining at the stimulation. 

 

Oh god.. He was going to pass out.

 

The look of his sub completely lost within the lust, begging for him was too much for Thor to take, and he planted himself deep within Loki's pussy as he gave the little cumslut exactly what he wanted.    
  
He pumped Loki's ass full of hot seed, roaring with pleasure and rode out the wet smacking orgasm without mercy upon the smaller man.   
  
"Cum for me, princess, cum with my fat cock in your tight cunt and dripping with my claim." Thor growled the order.

 

Loki couldn’t have disobeyed the order even if he wanted to. The moment he was given permission, he came. The whole week of being on edge and not able to get hard had frustrated the boy so much, but it was what he wanted. It’s what Thor had wanted. Loki’s orgasm was so intense, he saw only dazzling white as he rode it out, not realizing he was screaming through it, with Thor holding his writhing body down on the bed while Loki kicked and bucked. 

 

Finally, he calmed and he could breathe again. Thor was letting go of his legs, letting them fall to the bed. 

 

“Daddy-” Loki whined, and Thor knew what he wanted, going down for a sweet kiss. 

 

"You did so well Lo," Thor moved his hair from his sweaty face, kissing his battered and smudged lips and pulling out of his spent hole.    
Loki had performed for beyond his expectations and Thor would not deny that his expectations were not met; they were exceeded.    
  
He collapsed down next to his wonderful little sissy boy, wrapping his arms around his lithe frame and whispering soft and sweet soothing things while gently rubbing Loki's sore ass.    
  
"You're such a perfect little sissy, Lolo," he kissed him sweetly again, pulling away only to slowly undo his heels and roll down his ruined stockings before coming back up and bringing Loki back into his warmth.

 

The compliment filled Loki with such warmth, he couldn’t help the pleased giggle he let out as they kissed. His daddy was happy with his performance. That was all a sissy wanted to hear from his daddy. 

 

“It’s all thanks to daddy’s training.” Loki whispered, his voice hoarse, as Thor pulled the blanket over them, kissing him all over his face. Loki giggled like the spoiled brat he was, arms wrapping around Thor’s neck. “Daddy... I think I love you.” 

 

Thor was surprised to hear those words, but a smile curved onto his lips and he kissed Loki again.    
He had been finding himself more and more fond of Loki over the few months they had been in contact.    
  
"Good. Because you are  **_MY_ ** sweet little cock slut, and my precious sissy."    
Which Loki knew, really meant "I love you too".

 

Loki grinned, his eyes closing, sleep claiming him. He was safe in his daddy's strong arms. He could sleep peacefully with the man he loved. 


End file.
